To Dance
by nativewildmage
Summary: Edward has a little surprise for Bella after her long day of shopping. Read & Review please. Oneshot.


_To Dance _

I stretched with a yawn, reaching for Edward as I sighed and blinked my eyes open. A small breeze wafted through my lacy curtains,bringing the smell of rain with it, and I felt Edward's cold hand on my brow, brushing my hair away from my face gently.

I looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile. I still felt as though I were dreaming, when I looked at him every morning. "Good morning," I mumbled, rolling into his chest for a hug.

"Good morning, love," he murmured back, and I could hear his voice rumbling in his chest slightly. "I was going to have to wake you soon."

I rolled away and looked into his butterscotch colored eyes. There was a spark of mischief in them, and I raised my brow. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed mockingly, and shook his beautiful head. "Always so distrustful, aren't you?" he flashed me one of his heart melting smiles. He leaned forward to kiss me gently on the forehead.

"_Edward_," I growled, glaring at him before he lifted my hand and held it to his smooth, icy cheek. "What's going on that you're not telling me?"

He sighed. "Alice called fifteen minutes ago telling me that she would be here in an hour to pick you up, along with Esme and your mother." He kissed my fingers, and I could tell he was trying to distract me. It must be bad, what Alice was planning.

"Why? Where are we going?" My eyes narrowed as he walked his fingers up my arm.

Edward looked at me and sighed again, resigned. "She said something about shoe shopping," he said, gaging my reaction.

I groaned and slammed him with my pillow before falling back into bed and pulling the feather filled pillow over my face. "Gah..."

It was a week and half until our wedding, and not only was Alice suffering from a severe case of wedding OCD, but so was my mother, Renée. My mom and Phil had arrived here in Forks three days ago, and from the moment her plane landed, she, Alice and Esme had had their heads together, whispering and giving me and Edward scrutinizing sidelong glances, all while scribbling in the small notebook that Alice kept with her.

I heard Edward chuckling as he pulled the pillow away from my face. "It can't be _that_ bad," he said, tossing the pillow to the floor.

I was brooding silently and didn't bother to answer him as I rolled into an angry ball on my side, clutching my thin quilt around me.

Edward was quiet for a minute, but when he spoke, his voice was soft and sounded pained. "If I didn't know any better, Bella," he said, "I'd think you didn't want to get married after all." His weight shifted, as though he were about to stand. He sighed. "Do you want to call it off?"

At that, I sprang up and grasped his collar angrily. "Do you really think that, Edward?" I whispered fiercely. "I love, love, _love_ you, and we _will_ be getting married." Looking into his eyes, I scowled. They were bright with contained laughter. I attempted to push him away, but he locked his fingers around my hands.

"Well, if I ever need to get you up in a hurry, that's one way to do it," he said, nodding as though he had found a whole new world of possibilities that had just been laid before him. "Hmm."

I pulled away from him as he released my hands and I stood, grabbing my shower bag from beside my door. I grabbed the nearest clean clothes I could find. "Jerk," I muttered, giving him a mutinous look.

Glancing at the clock on the bathroom wall, I moaned. I had no time to take a long, relaxing shower. Standing under the hot spray, I quickly washed before stepping out, dripping wet. I brushed my teeth as I dried off, and then yanked my clothes on.

I yelped as I pulled to hard on my hairbrush, and my hand was suddenly shot through with pain.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came through the door, colored with concern.

"I'm fine." I managed, rubbing my wrist gently. Carlisle had finally allowed me to take off the splint, but the bruises were still tender, my bones still sore.

I opened the door, a towel draped over my shoulders as I tried to pull the brush through my damp, tangled hair and returned to my room. I found Edward lying on my neatly made bed, in his marble Adonis pose. His eyes were a shade darker with concern as he sat up and arranged his legs so that he sat cross-legged on the bed. He beckoned to me, and I sat in front of him.

"Still tender?" he asked softly, taking control of the hair brush, tugging gently at the snarls. I nodded, closing my eyes. Slowly, as though he were savoring the moment, he deftly twisted my hair into an elegant and simple bun, leaving a few locks to frame my face. His fingers lingered against the nape of my neck, and I leaned back against his stone chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Love you," he murmured. I could feel his jaw moving against the side of my head, and could feel the vibrations in his chest as he spoke.

I turned my head, and he kissed me gently on the cheek. "Love you more," I replied, snuggling close to him.

He was silent for a moment, then frowned. "Alice is here," he muttered. "She has the _worst_ timing."

I looked up at him and smiled. "And the best," I said, silently reminding him of all the times she'd warned us of approaching enemies.

"Moot point," he said smiling that dazzling smile of his, the one that made my heart stop its incessant fluttering whenever I was near him. "Off you go." He shifted, lifting me to my feet as he did so.

"But..."

Edward shook his head as I pouted. "Maybe I'll have a surprise waiting for you, if you're home by seven," he said, his eyes sparkling in excitement. "The quicker you leave, the quicker you come back."

I scowled at my vampire love, and shook my head in surrender. "Fine," I pecked him on the cheek swiftly and grabbed my purse from the desk. I was at the door when he called my name.

He crossed to the door with two great sides, and held my face gently in his cold hands. He pressed his perfect lips to mine and let his hands slide down my cheeks and neck to my shoulders. He broke away, looking solemn.

"Come back soon," he said, his voice firm. "And come back in one piece." He pushed me out the door.

I was jogging down the stairs when I heard him call, "Don't worry about breakfast, Alice has something in the car for you."

Alice was waiting impatiently in the black Mercedes, my mother sitting in the passenger seat beside her, Esme in the backseat. I opened the door and slid in beside Esme.

Alice turned in her seat and lifted a single perfect eyebrow in question. Her mouth was turned up in mischievous sort of almost-smirk.

I scowled at the girl, "Oh hush Alice." Beside me I heard Esme chuckle under her breath.

Alice's eyes widened, a picture of angelic innocence. "All I was going to say was, 'Good morning, Bella'." she said, her voice like a chime.

I opened my mouth, but Esme leaned over and gave me a one armed hug, placing something warm wrapped in paper in my hand. "Good morning, dear," she said, smiling. She gestured at the package. "For your breakfast."

"Thanks," I said, opening it. Inside was a hot apple turnover, sprinkled with cinnamon sugar. "Smells delicious." I bit into it, closing my eyes as its sweet flavor burst into my mouth.

My mother, looking up from the notebook she had been studying, turned in her seat to look at me, "Ready to go, Bella?" Renée asked. I couldn't help but notice the excitement in her eyes. It had been there since the day after I – _we_ – told her about the engagement. It had taken a surprisingly short amount of time for her to accept that I, her baby girl, was getting married. Honestly put, I was absolutely stunned.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said after swallowing what was in my mouth. "Let's go."

Several long hours later, we were headed back to Forks, the trunk of the Mercedes filled. Alice, of course, had found an amount of unnecessary things that she just 'couldn't live without'. Apparently she felt she couldn't, even after my sly comment about immortality and the idea of not being able to live without the flouncy white skirt that was currently sitting on the floor, prettily packaged in a pink bag,

between Esme and I.

I glanced impatiently at the car's digital clock, it was six fifteen. I opened my mouth to make some inevitably poor excuse when I caught Alice's eye in the rear-view mirror. She had a slightly blank expression, although the tires never once gravitated even a millimeter from the center of the road. Abruptly, she shook her head slightly and looked at me through the mirror, concern written all over her pixie face.

"Bella? Are you feeling all right? You're looking a bit pale," she asked, her golden eyes encouraging me to play along.

I looked at her blankly for a moment, then nodded. "My stomach feels a bit weird," I agreed, hoping that my lie wasn't as see-through as I felt it was. Everyone told me I was a horrible liar, and I knew it.

"Maybe we should take you home before we head to that boutique," she offered, frowning. Of course, her facade was absolutely perfect – it always was. She pursed her lips. "But aren't Billy and some of the others up from La Push to watch that game on TV? Will it be too loud?"

"I'd forgotten about that," I said with a sigh. I truly had forgotten that Charlie and Billy and some of the others had planned on some sort of get together to watch a game. It was bound to be loud.

"Well, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are on their camping trip, and Carlisle will be leaving soon for his shift at the hospital," Esme interrupted. She had caught on quickly to what was truly going on. "Why don't we drop Bella off with Edward for a while? I know he was just planning on working on one of his pieces, and I don't think he'll mind if Bella goes in and lays down on Alice's bed for a while."

Renée nodded. I could tell that she had grown rather fond of Edward and trusted him completely. "Sounds like a plan." she replied. She turned in her seat to look at me. "Is that okay with you, honey?

"Sure mom," I said, nodding and leaning back against the seat. "Don't worry about me."

"After we go to the boutique," Renée continued, "I'll head back to the hotel with Phil."

The rest of the way home – for I had already begun to think of the Cullen's house as _home_ - I was silent as they chatted excitedly about what they expected to find at the boutique. I wasn't sure exactly what their wish-list was, but it seemed to include silver place markers and napkin rings. Edward had certainly saved me from more hours of boredom.

It seemed like only minutes later that we pulled into the Cullen's long driveway, although with Alice's lead foot, it probably _was _only minutes. She pulled to a stop and I opened the door and headed to the house, but Alice bounded beside me to the porch.

My friend pressed the pink bag into my hand and held it in place. "Please wear it," she said, giving me a look that resembled that of a puppy's as she looked up at me. "Please? He'll love it," she continued.

I shook my head, "It's yours Alice."

She grinned, her teeth flashing brilliantly. "No, it's yours. I bought it for you," she said happily. She seemed unable to contain her energy: she was bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Please Bella? Please?"

I sighed and gave Alice what I hoped was an angry resigned look. "Fine."

"Thank you!" She leaned forward and gave me a peck on the cheek before bounding down the stairs back to the car, trying to get out of the sudden onslaught of rain. It didn't escape my notice that she gave one of the second story windows a meaningful glance as she pulled away.

I opened the door and headed to up the stairs to Alice's room to change before I saw Edward. Stripping off my jeans, I slid into the flouncy white skirt. It was comprised of a few light layers, the fabric patterned with large white flowers. It honestly reminded me of the Marilyn Monroe type skirts that you saw in old movies. I had to admit, Alice really had an eye for things like this.

I checked my hair in the mirror, left my shoes by Alice's door, and went to find Edward. The door to his room was open slightly, and I could see him looking out the window, his back facing me. I nudged the door open wider, suddenly shy, although I had no idea why.

Edward turned, and his golden eyes lit up as he crossed the room in a few long strides. He caught me up in a strong embrace, spinning me around once before setting me on my feet. He hugged me close to him, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"I missed you," he murmured, rocking me slightly. His voice was once again like soft velvet. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain drops patter against the glass of his wall. "I thought Alice and Esme had taken you hostage in a shoe store or something."

I grimaced, thinking about the shoes that Alice, Esme and my mom had finally decided on. They were white, strappy high heels with little rhinestones embedded along the bottom strap. I wiggled my toes on the floor, rejoicing in the feeling of freedom. "I don't understand why I just can't be married barefoot," I said, looking at him with a grin. "Honestly, who is going to see my feet?"

He looked down at my toes, I wiggled them at him. He chuckled, and I looked down. I hadn't even noticed that my toenails were still painted with the blood-red polish that Alice had attacked me with a few weeks ago, at our 'slumber party'.

"Okay, so that part has got to go," I amended with a laugh.

Edward smiled, and _I _heard my heart thump out of my chest. He _certainly _did. "Are you ready for your surprise?" he asked. I realized that he had intentionally been blocking the doorway with his body. Not that I minded the view it presented.

"What is it?" I was truly curious. Alice didn't seem to have known any time before she saw it, although she may have suspected. I hoped it wasn't too extravagant.

Edward stepped away, his arm encircling my waist as he did so. I gasped. Soft off-white candles were perched on almost every available surface, their flames creating a gentle glow that was reflective in the window-wall. The carpet had been removed, revealing the light honey-colored wood floor. For the first time, I noticed music playing softly from the sound-system that I avoided so completely.

I was confused. Edward seemed to realize that. Of course, I was normally an easily confused person, and he understood that. So this wasn't anything new to him.

"What's it for?" I asked, turning in his grasp to look at him.

His sculpted features broke into a smile, with a little bit of pride tucked into the corners that I didn't miss. "For the last few nights, you've been talking in your sleep."

I groaned, burying my face into his shirt. "And what did I say?" I asked, my voice muffled. "Anything embarrassing?"

I closed my eyes as he laughed quietly, pressing my ear to his icy chest, reveling in the sound. When he was unburdened – like he was now – his laugh always sounded like church bells. Not the silver chime like Alice, or the clear ringing bells like Esme and Rosalie, or the drums like Emmett and occasionally Jasper. They were comforting and uplifting at the same moment. Clear and ringing, especially tonight.

"You seemed to be protesting – quite adamantly, might I add – dancing at the wedding. It seemed that you were afraid to because you didn't know how to." Edward smiled and hugged me close to his cold side.

"And what exactly do the candles have to do with anything?" I asked playfully.

He ignored my question and walked to the stereo system, playing with the buttons and dials for a swift moment. It was then I noticed what he was wearing. It always seemed that I belatedly noticed things like this, probably because he was so utterly distracting. He wore his white button-up shirt untucked from his dark jeans, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and the first few buttons undone, revealing his muscled chest. Absently I noticed that he, too, was barefoot. A precaution to my klutzy nature? The idea made me flush.

He returned to stand in front of me and smiled. He bowed slightly, extending his hand elegantly. His butterscotch eyes gazed into mine, and for a long moment, I saw the purest of love and devotion that made my heart thump against my chest. His mouth twitched at my hesitation, and I saw him fighting to keep his eyebrows at their normal position.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself I suppose, and placed my hand in his. His icy fingers enclosed gently around mine, and he pulled me towards him. He positioned my left hand on his shoulder and gently rested his at my hip.

We swayed gently, enjoying the silence and each other's company as the music played. It was soft and slow and contrasted nicely with the beat of the rain against the glass.

The song ended, and the tempo changed abruptly. This one was faster, and Edward obviously saw the look in my eyes, the one I knew made me look like a deer in the headlights of Emmett's jeep. He smiled.

"Just follow my lead, alright?" he said, turning. I followed belatedly, stumbling a bit. My cheeks burned crimson. Edward was silent for a moment. He spoke suddenly, "Close your eyes."

"What?" I asked, surprised. Did he honestly want me to be handicapped even more? I knew _he _was indestructible, but _I _certainly wasn't. Not yet anyway.

He looked down into my eyes, and I felt a warm shiver run down my spine. There was passion and warmth, love in his eyes. He leaned forward the tiniest bit. "Trust me," he whispered. He used that voice of his, the one he knew that I couldn't resist.

I took a deep breath and nodded, closing my eyes. I felt like a fool. He led me through the dance, softly instructing me as to what he would be doing next, so I expected it. For the first time in my eighteen years, I felt actually that I had stepped foot – literally – in the realm of graceful.

Usually, next to Edward and his family, I felt utterly graceless. But right now, the feeling I had, I couldn't truly describe. It was something in the way that the music entwined around us, and the way Edward led me through the steps.

The next dance was a waltz, and I knew enough by now to keep my eyes closed. We moved around the room, turning elegantly. I had to bite back a smile as I felt the fabric of my skirt swish against my legs. It actually helped, being able to move freely and feeling the cotton move with me. Alice was a genius, that was the only explanation.

Vaguely, I heard Edward speaking. "Hmm?" I asked, still keeping my eyes closed.

"I thought this was going to be hard," he teased, and his hand left my hip to tweak my nose before it returned. Or before I reached up and replaced it back at my hip, to Edward's amusement.

"Oh hush," I said, listening to the music. It sounded nice against his voice.

I froze as a fast paced Latin song came through the speakers. My eyes grew wide, and Edward chuckled.

"I think I'll sit this one out," I said, nodding to myself. "I'll break a leg."

Edward grinned. "Come on Bella, trust me." he said. "I've had what? Nearly a hundred years of practice?"

I placed my hands on my hips. "And I've had only three songs," I replied, frowning. "Unless you want Charlie to have to _carry _me down the isle..."

Edward lifted his eyebrows. "Only three songs, love? It's been more than that."

I frowned at him. I didn't know that vampires were capable of being delusional. Crazy, yes. Delusional, no.

He gave me a crooked grin, the one that made my stomach flip. He gestured first to the stereo system, where a bright red '12' flashed, and then to the sky outside. The rain had subsided some, and I realized that there was still light in the sky yet.

" Please?" his eyes grew wide, and he pushed his lip out a bit. I growled. What _was _it with these Cullens and that look?

Edward's marble features split into an amused grin, as though he were laughing at some secret inside joke. "You do realize that we learned that look from you?" he said. "Alice noticed how often you look at me like that when you want to get out of something she wants to do to you. And she realized how often I play hero and come and save you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"I'm just testing the theory," he said airily, shrugging.

"Fine," I said, giving him my hand. He smiled gleefully, like a little boy in a candy shop. The term 'little vampire in a blood bank' popped into mind and I laughed.

He looked at me with a mix of confusion and amusement. "What's so funny, Bella dearest?"

I shook my head, biting back my laughter. If he had his private jokes, I could have mine too. "Let's get this over with, Edward _dearest_." I mocked gently.

This time Edward put both hands on my hips. He rubbed small circles over my right hip and looked at me as if to say, 'two can play this game'. I grinned and shook my head, I was stronger than he thought.

As the music started, Edward stepped forward, forcing me back. He stepped back and I followed. The pattern followed for a few beats, then suddenly I was being moved this way and that, dipped and picked up, twirled about.

The dance ended up like it had begun, with rotating hips and small subtle movements. I was quite warm now, I could feel sweat dripping down into the small of my back.

"Now was that so hard?" he said, grinning triumphantly. The music slowed once more, and he placed his hands on my hips again.

I rested my hands on his shoulders. "Do I get a kiss if I say no?" I asked, giving him what I supposed was now my trademark look, thanks to Alice's perceptive eyes.

"Only if you tell me what you were laughing about," he replied as we swayed gently. I could tell it was beginning to bug him.

I shook my head, it was too much fun to keep it from him. "Then we're at a standstill." he said, shaking his head as though he were disappointed. "And I really wanted to kiss you."

"Mmm." I nodded absently. His cold hands felt nice against my warm skin.

He reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair back into place, allowing his fingers to brush my jaw and neck. "I wish I could know what you were thinking," he whispered, his eyes seemed to be memorizing every detail of my face.

I smiled tiredly. "I was just wondering..."

He waited, and I knew he wouldn't prompt me. He could tell I was tired.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" I said finally.

The corners of his mouth curled up in a smile. "My parents taught me some of the waltzes, the foxtrot, old fashioned things like that." he said with a shrug.

"Oh."

"They used to dance in the living room after my father got home from work everyday. I remember watching them when I was a child. When I got older, I used to wonder if I would have what they had," he said. He rested his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes as we continued moving. "You waited a long time," I said softly.

I could hear the love in his voice as he spoke next. His voice was slightly harsh with it, as though he were afraid to let it go. "It was worth it," he whispered.

"I'm glad," I replied, my voice no louder than his.

He slowed to a stop, and we faced his window-wall. "Look...twilight." He sat on the couch, and I curled up next to him, his arm draped over my shoulder. I tucked my knees up under my skirt as I gazed at the sky.

The sky was grey velvet, pierced with diamond stars. But through the trees, we could still see the vivid pastel colors of the sunset fading into the horizon. The moon was already up, far to the east, and it cast shadows through the trees, making the leaves silvery with its light.

We sat in the silence for what seemed like a long time. Edward held his hand in mine, at times examining his mother's ring in the candlelight.

"Thank you for wearing the ring Bella," he said softly. I knew then that it meant more to him than I had originally thought. "It means a lot to me."

I nodded against his chest. "It means a lot to me too," I replied, my voice a whisper. "It feels like a part of my hand now."

He was quiet a moment before he spoke, "I had hoped it would."

He shifted so that I would be more comfortable. My head rested against his shoulder, and I was encased in his arms. He held my hand gently in his, resting it on his leg. Every now and again, he would stroke my palm with his thumb absently.

I squeezed Edward's hand slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella. Always."

I was quiet for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence and Edward's nearness.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I think this is how forever feels."

I felt him turn his head to press his icy lips against my hair. When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion as he rested his head against mine and gazed out the window at the stars and moon. "I think so too."


End file.
